List of characters in BTB's Object Show TF Saga
These are characters from the Object Show TF Saga created by Karlie (Blue Tennis Ball). The situations in almost every arc are treated as weird phenomena, and not something done by a mastermind. Pia does not count as a mastermind, because even though she intended to build a portal to transform her into an Object Madness character and transport her into Insanity Island, she didn't intend to make it for sinister purpouses or have other people use it. Currently, the Object Havoc arc would be planned to have a mastermind. Most of the characters' last names are missing. It would be helpful if you added them. ARC 1 (Object Madness) * Pia Miner (Pickaxe) * Terianna Fredrick (Tennis Ball) * Colin Shard (Cup) * Pixie Floater (Puffbull) * Prescott Floater (Puffball) * Nikki Change (Nickel) * Penley Price (Penny) * Daniel Bloom (Daisy) * Erza Volt (Electronic Dictionary/E.D.) * Cynthia Sweeter (Cherry) * Cameron Mint (Candy Cane) * Bella Court (Basketball) * Logan Caff (Latte) * Danielle Board (Dice) * Tanya Pinboard (Tack) * Flora Field (Football) ARC 2 (Object Overload) * Gabi (Gamey) * Conner (Casey) * Peter (Popcorn) * Sidney (Snowglobe) * Tori (Toothy) * Cody (Coney) * Pippa (Paper Airplane) * Fiona (Fly Swat) * Clyde (Crayon) * Milo (Melony) * Kyle (Kite) * Tina (Toaster) * Lilly (Lighter) * Tabitha (Tissue) * Chad (Armless Cherry) * Crystal (Legless Cherry) * Bolton (Boombox) * Mickey (Masky) * Patrick (Picture) * Ginger (Globe) * Clark (Candy) * Chloe (Clock) * Peso (Pearly) * Morgan (Marble) * Sally (Soccer Ball) * Peaches (Ping Pong Ball) * Dakota (Disc) * Taylor (Top Hat) * Dorrie (Dusty) * Beatrice (Boxing Glove) * Tammy (Television) * Louis (Locky) * Tyler (Tiki) * Paula (Pumpkin) ARC 3 (Object Lockdown) * Finola (Fire Extinguisher) * Loc (Lock) * Becky (Bucket) * Caroline (Candy Rapper/M&M) * Grace (Grassy) * Paul (Paint Paulette) * Suri (Sun) * Monica (Moon) * Umberto (Umbrella) * Skyler (Snowboard) * Skyla (Skateboard) * Nova (Notebook) * Bailey (Banana) * Acacia (Acorn) * Cole (Cone) * Micah (Milky) * Bodhi (Bottle) * Tearly (Teapot) * Diego (Diamond) * Donna (Dollar) * Georgia (George) * Stacey (Stop Sign) * Yavin (Yarn) * Barry (Berry) * Puebia (Pumpkin) * Chester (Cherry) * Lindsey (Lime) * Baron (Balloon) * Cicely (Circle) * Cate (Can) * Hayley (Hot Sauce) * Dawn (Drago) ARC 4 (Object Terror) * Priscilla (Printer) * Courtney (Computer) * Howie (Honey) * Samantha (Smore) * Arcelia (Arch) * Misty (Mint) * Flavia (Flash Drive) * Salim (Skittle) * Steele (Steele) * Carol (Carpet) * Mark (Magazine) * Bennett (Biscuit) * Tracy (Trowel) * Brittney (Beer) * Rosemary Sierra (Road Sign) * Fatma (Fart) * Beverly (Beep Boop) * Wyniered (Whipped Cream) * Paige (Paint) * Cacia (Cactus) * Collette (Coffee Cup) * Reihan Bisa (Recycling Bin) * Prune (Plug) * Waki (Wallet) * Elda Sorrel (El Nudelo Spider) ARC 5 (Object Havoc) * Rachel (Remote) * Brenda (Brenda) * Whistler (Wheel) * Palas (Plate) * Bunne (Bucket) * Vance (Volleyballl) * Ino (IPod) * Babita (Basketball) * Mica (Mirror) * Peony (Plank) * Stephan (Stick) * Bria (Bullet) * Lacy (Lamp) * Linus (Lighter) * Hana (Hammer) * Goldie (Gold) * Cassidy (Carrot) * Neil (Nail) * Jennifer Enna (Jet Engine) Category:Characters